Rodger
Rodger is a Tielfing Druid, and a member of The Champions of Legacy. He is notorious for eating food off the floor, regardless of age. He has the effortless appearance of a model, despite having zero manners. Appearance Rodger has a long orange tail, which emotes quite freely, and is often used to wrap around himself or others. The end is traditionally spaded. His horns are the same shade of orange, curled forward like ram's horns though they lack any grooves or ridges and have a solidly shiny quality. He has large, scoop-shaped ears like a cow, that normally droop though they raise when excited. His hair is dark blue, though it can look purple in certain lighting. He has messy stubble, and an overall unkept appearance. His eyes are gold, with a defined iris and pupil, which is slitted. He has long eyelashes and a vacant gaze. For most of the campaign, Rodger wears not much other than bloomers, boots, and a fur cape. Near the end of the campaign he upgrades to armor, and wears the Flora Veil almost constantly (though it normally just rests on top of his head). His spell focus is a chain of flowers that he wraps around his horns to keep in place. He switches the plants out depending on location; at one point they are cacti and succulents. His favorite animal form is that of a small blue-purple Pomeranian. Biography Rodger hails from a town he doesn’t quite remember the name of. As a young tiefling he was raised by his parents, who were particularly avid about their heritage and raised their son up speaking, as well as beginning to read and write primarily in Infernal. The name they gave him was Pitryv, but with their eventual disappearance from his life, hearing that name only made him sad, so he decided he would adopt a new one. At the age of 8 he was struggling to eke out an independent life, particularly in the outskirts of a human settlement. He spent a lot of his free time at that age lurking in the bushes behind the local bakery and fishing the castoffs from the trash heap. The baker there was named ‘Rodger’ and he heard that name often enough he decided he would like it for himself, though admittedly he thought it meant ‘breadsman’ for quite a long time. In his early teens he had finally grasped the verbal aspects of Common, though reading was still largely beyond him. He had intuited that his name should be spelled ‘Rogr’, and to this day he’s under the impression that that is how it’s spelled. He continued rooting through garbage and occasionally stealing from unoccupied barns. As a tiefling, he wasn’t particularly well liked in the largely human town he lived near, and he made sure that the caves he called his home were well enough away from it that no one would ever find his stolen hoard. In his late teens he began to crave the sort of responsibilities he could see humans performing, most specifically ‘jobs’ and ‘having a family’. Tackling the first task was unfortunately very difficult, as no one really wanted to employ him. For a short while he even delved into the dark underbelly of prostitution, however as both a tiefling and someone that spent most of their time crawling through bushes, he wasn’t exactly a popular choice and quickly gave up most attempts at making legitimate coin in the area. Crestfallen and more than a little ashamed, he retreated to the deeper woods for a number of years, where he finally tapped into his natural magical skills, eventually attracting the attention of the spirit that guarded that forest. Years of isolation and mentorship under a powerful spirit eventually manifested into his ascension as a genuine druid. Now resourceful, capable of surviving easily in a variety of conditions and, by his own estimates, rather talented, he no longer craved a ‘job’. However, part of him was still lonely, even with the companionship of the forest’s various animals. Eventually he found himself back at the woods’ outskirts, and came across a cave similar to the one he had lived in as a teenager. It was there that he found another tiefling. One considerably more orderly, learned, and skilled at amassing wealth by less than legal means. It was not love at first sight. Naturally Rodger’s excitement and eagerness at finding someone similar to himself caused him to make a beeline for the other tiefling, but he was rebuked, hellishly, some might say. However, he was not deterred, and persistently he returned time and time again to the cave, amidst various threats of bodily harm that never came to pass. One day, the other tiefling no longer saw Rodger as a trespasser, or someone intent to steal his riches or leech off of him, and it was at that point that they got to know one another better. Eventually, after a few years, Rodger was so enamored by the other tiefling that he made plans to propose to him. Leaving an impossible-to-read note explaining his intentions, he hurried off into parts unknown to look for the best engagement present that could ever be found. Personality Rodger is needy, easily frustrated, and quick to see other's actions as slights against his intelligence or standing. He will intentionally feign understanding or skill in certain areas if it means someone else will do the work for him, particularly if food is involved. A common ruse for him is to turn into a small dog and beg for scraps or attention. He'll want attention even in tiefling form, and will climb onto people he likes despite the fact that he weighs more than a small dog in those situations. He will use crying to his advantage and has perfected the art of crocodile tears. He's gullible to trickery if flattery is used against him. He's not particularly hygienic, just from lack of seeing the importance of doing so, and considers being forced into cleaning to be a waste of his and everyone else's time. He'll eat things off the floor, against suggestion and even if they're 100% likely to make him ill. Despite all this, Rodger is loyal to a fault, and his dedication to people he deems his friends is boundless. He would do just about anything anyone asked if they were close to him and seemed sincere about the request. Inventory -filler- Relationships Adroit :The absolute love of his life. They're in a rough patch right now, what with his disappearing for about five years without sending him a letter. Todd :Rodger has liked Todd from the very beginning, when he tricked the Half-Elf into giving him free food as a dog. He has an almost immediate and strong sense of loyalty towards his companion, despite the lack of any initial sort of reciprocation. Tauriel :-filler- Gillespie :-filler- Trivia * His favorite food is eggs because they were the first thing he actually figured out how to cook, and he was proud of that. * He once succumbed to wearing a shirt in order to ward against nipple chafing in a glacier. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters